


枪

by baweijiayu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 线条冷硬的霰弹枪被他稳稳地握在手上，冰冷的枪口正伸进背心用力碾动胸口的乳尖，将它磨得红肿胀起后又一路向下，沿着腹股沟抵上下体，贴着已经硬起的性器打招呼般地蹭了蹭。莫里森连大气都不敢出。即使他足够信任莱耶斯，但此刻一把上满了子弹、打开保险栓的霰弹枪正抵在他最脆弱私密的部位，只要对方稍微动一下手指，大口径的霰弹就会直接击碎他的整个骨盆。在枪林弹雨中历练多年的士兵本能催促着他快点逃离，最好再打翻眼前这个家伙，在他蠢到不可救药的脑袋上来一枪。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	枪

“喂，够了没有。”莫里森斜靠在床头，合上手里的书本，神色稍显不悦。莱耶斯高大的个子窝成了一大坨黑影，正用指尖摸索着他膝盖上一处长年的伤疤，又一路向上移向腿根和私处，动作不知不觉带上了情色的意味。

“……”莫里森的眉毛皱了一下，并没有阻止对方越发离谱的动作，只是指尖不宜察觉地捏皱了床单。那些深可入骨的旧伤早已长好，但一度支离破碎的神经系统仍是不同于原先，将触觉转换成了带着酥麻意味的奇怪电流。虽然远算不上快感，但这种暧昧的感官总是让他止不住想要发出哼声。

莱耶斯像是看出了他的隐忍，手指一边继续沿着腿根敏感的皮肤流连，一边发出了沉闷的笑声。

莫里森十分钟前刚从浴室出来，淡色的短发还带着水汽，为了方便只套了件背心和一条大裤衩，连内裤都没有穿。现在那条宽松的短裤已经被莱耶斯整个扯下来扔在一边，坦露着平日包裹在厚重战斗服下的双腿和不着寸缕的私处。下体已经在莱耶斯的挑逗下带上了些许颜色，隐隐有了抬头的趋势。

而莱耶斯身上的衣服丝毫未动，连面具都好好地戴在脸上。他憋着笑意的低沉嗓音隔着面具和兜帽传出来，沉闷地敲击着莫里森的耳膜：“别装了。刚出任务回来时差都没来得及倒，现在睡得着？再说了……”他伸手随意地拨弄了一下对方的下体，“这么多天，真的不用解决一下？”

那根被忽视了多天的小东西在莱耶斯的碰触下迅速打起了精神。莫里森有点尴尬地别开脸，接下来的陌生触感却让他一瞬间瞪大了双眼，张着嘴破口大骂：“莱耶斯，你他妈到底想干什么？！”

“嗯？”莱耶斯疑惑般地抬头看向他，却带着连面具都遮不住的愉悦笑意。

线条冷硬的霰弹枪被他稳稳地握在手上，冰冷的枪口正伸进背心用力碾动胸口的乳尖，将它磨得红肿胀起后又一路向下，沿着腹股沟抵上下体，贴着已经硬起的性器打招呼般地蹭了蹭。

莫里森连大气都不敢出。

即使他足够信任莱耶斯，但此刻一把上满了子弹、打开保险栓的霰弹枪正抵在他最脆弱私密的部位，只要对方稍微动一下手指，大口径的霰弹就会直接击碎他的整个骨盆。在枪林弹雨中历练多年的士兵本能催促着他快点逃离，最好再打翻眼前这个家伙，在他蠢到不可救药的脑袋上来一枪。

但他终究没有动。暴露在枪口下、随时可能丧命的恐惧在被强行压下后混进了高涨的情欲，化为最猛烈的催情剂在血管里燃烧。双腿紧绷的肌肉间，那根性器已经完全立了起来，挑衅般地顶着冰冷坚硬的枪口。

莱耶斯观察着莫里森的表情，在面具后发出了沉闷的笑声。他的手腕下移，将枪口挤进臀缝间，抵着紧闭的羞涩穴口轻轻向里戳刺：“莫里森？你说，如果我把枪……”

莫里森偏头瞪着他，努力不让自己的声线带上莫名其妙的颤抖：“白痴……把武器这样用……战斗的时候不觉得别扭吗？！”

“别扭？”包裹在黑色布料中的高大人影凑近了一点，“那么多枪，换一把的事情。”

枪管和面具一起砸在地板上，发出沉重的金属声。

“唔、你……”莫里森觉得自己的臀缝间被换上了另一根东西，粗热滚烫地顶着他的穴口。他刚想开口说些什么，莱耶斯已经整个凑了上来，黑影结实地把他包裹在身下，用舌尖暧昧地刷过那道横贯脸颊的长疤。

“那么，换你最喜欢的这把枪好了。”

他笑着咬了一口莫里森的下唇，长年用枪而磨出厚茧的手指大力揉捏着对方赤裸的臀瓣，向两边分开，尺寸惊人的性器贴着穴口蹭了蹭，借着安全套的润滑作用顶进了一个头。

“想做上位就直说不行吗！”莫里森线条坚毅的眉毛紧皱着，语气因疼痛而带上了怒意。长期未经性事又没有提前扩张的后穴紧致而干涩，被对方那根可怕的东西撑得快要裂开，胀痛顺着尾椎一路攀了上来，激得腿根一阵痉挛，连硬起的性器也失了血色，穴口更是抗拒地咬紧了那根东西，再也进不去分毫。

莱耶斯让他夹得同样难受，安抚性地轻吻着对方的唇角，手掌一刻不停地抚弄莫里森软下去的性器，用粗糙的指腹技巧性地摩挲着顶端。莫里森止不住随着他的节奏喘息，莱耶斯则瞄准了那对张开的唇瓣，整个覆了上去掠夺着对方口中的空气，来了个掠夺性的湿漉漉的深吻，趁着莫里森失神的功夫一点点缓慢地进入。

莱耶斯将自己整根埋进去的时候两人都出了一身汗，莫里森更是难受地合着眼，连开口骂他的力气都没有，嘴唇被吮得微肿，由于缺氧而凌乱地喘着气。莱耶斯终于脱去了汗湿的厚重衣袍，肌肉分明的小臂按上对方同样坚硬结实的胸膛，手指沿着皮肤上深深浅浅的伤痕游移，逗弄着硬起的乳尖：“莫里森，还好吧？”

莫里森的指尖差点在莱耶斯的背上抓出了血痕。他皱了皱眉把涌上嘴边的唾骂咽了下去，伸出手抵着莱耶斯再次凑过来的脸：“……别瞎折腾，快点弄完。”耳尖是一片不知由于情欲还是羞臊而染上的红色。莱耶斯没有回答，只是抬起他的左腿架在肩膀上，铁钳般有力的双手紧紧卡着他的腰，几下试探性的抽插后开始起劲操弄。

“唔…………”

莫里森咬紧了牙压抑着声音，从下身传来的钝痛逐渐在重复的入侵中变了味道，只剩下被填满的饱胀感。唇间颤抖的气息终于在莱耶斯碾上那该死的一点时彻底转变了音调，他难堪地将额头靠在莱耶斯的肩窝，被顶得狠了便张口咬他肩上的皮肤，从齿间溢出的呻吟越发带上了粘腻的尾音。

数十年的时间使得他们对于彼此的身体都足够熟悉。莫里森迷乱地抬起头，脖颈弓成后仰的弧度，任由莱耶斯在突起的喉结上留下一个几乎见血的齿痕。轻微的刺痛感让他略微清醒了点，斜眼看着莱耶斯，在被操弄的节奏中调整着呼吸说：“别…别留太多、我接下来几天都不出去……”

莱耶斯正在用下巴上坚硬的胡茬轻扎莫里森的耳廓戏弄，听见对方如此错位的关注点，胯部惩罚般重重地一顶，在莫里森的惊叫中满足地眯起了眼：“又不是第一次了，他们也不是没见过。再说，你看看岛田家的那个小子，哪一次不是把他哥哥折腾得衣服都没法穿。”

“……”莫里森懒得和他辩驳，下体传来的不间断的快感也不允许他分心。对方的脸在颠簸的视线中恍然和记忆中当年的样子重合，又在下一轮的抽插后清楚的显现出时间所带来的沧桑。

“你从来都是不守规矩的混蛋。”他笑着主动贴上对方的嘴唇，舌尖在狭小湿热的口腔中纠缠得不分胜负，从唇角挂出了淫靡的细丝。

“你明明也一样。”莱耶斯粗暴地将他的舌尖咬得生疼，稍一退缩便失了气势，被对方占了上风后将口腔搅得天翻地覆，合着下方的节奏在他的体内肆虐，“以为骗得过所有人，就能骗得过我吗？”他笑着放开了莫里森的嘴唇，看着那两片唇瓣被自己咬得肿了起来，泛着艳红的水光。

“不要胡说。”莫里森眯着眼揽紧了莱耶斯结实的肩膀，任由身体内部被滚烫的液体一阵冲击。

——怎么说呢？

紧随其后到来的高潮让他有些失神，眼角的余光扫过地板上和面具躺在一起的霰弹枪，脑子里突然浮现出了什么越发莫名其妙的想法。

不论怎么说，确实是把好枪呢。


End file.
